


Uśmiech losu

by Kafian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dorks in Love, Ficlet, M/M, Miniaturka, Polski | Polish, Ron is trying to be romantic but harry spoiled the mood, Short One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Alternatywne zakończenie imprezy gryfonów po wygranym meczu Quidditcha.





	Uśmiech losu

**Author's Note:**

> Coś krótkiego dla chwilowej odskoczni od moich dłuższych opowiadań (do których szukam weny, by nie zwariować).

Udało im się. Wygrali mecz.

Cały Pokój Wspólny zatracił się w świętowaniu, nie przejmując się domniemanym powrotem Czarnego Pana bądź tym, że na drugi dzień, najprawdopodobniej ujrzą nowy zakaz od świętej, niczego Merlinowi niewinnej, Umbridge.

Większość osób była już pijana bądź w stanie bliskiego upojenia. Ku uciesze bliźniaków Weasley, sporo skrzatów zgodziło się im pomóc w zorganizowaniu wysokoprocentowych trunków, co jednak nie spodobało się Hermionie, która goniła ich po całej wieży. Ci jakimś cudem uciekali, a gdy dziewczyna ponownie ich ujrzała w tłumie, cała zabawa zaczynała się od nowa. Bliźniacy z głośnym śmiechem stwierdzili, że czas ukryć się w dormitorium i zabarykadować się od wewnątrz z zapasem trunków na resztę nocy. Panna Wiem-To-Wszystko koczowała z różdżką w dłoni pod ich drzwiami, rzucając mnóstwo zaklęć, aby móc w końcu dostać się do pieczary bliźniaków i srogo ich opieprzyć.

Ron natomiast, jako gwiazda tego wieczoru, bawił się w najlepsze wraz z resztą gryfonów. Od kilku już godzin był w centrum uwagi i pierwszy raz poczuł się dumny z siebie, z tego, że w końcu zrobił coś dobrze. Nie mógł jednak zapomnieć, że wszystko to zawdzięczał Harry’emu, który podstępem sprawił, iż w końcu w siebie uwierzył. Żadne Felix Felicis tak naprawdę nie znalazło się w jego napoju, a podstęp ten okazał się zwykłym strategicznym krokiem Harry’ego, by ten w końcu uwierzył w siebie i swoje umiejętności.

Gdy tylko Ron zauważył Harry’ego w całym tym tłumie, poczuł nowego rodzaju szczęście i idąc za instynktem, zawołał go. Kruczowłosy nieśmiało podszedł do stolika, na którym stał chłopak, wyraźnie nie czując się aż tak komfortowo w tak dużym tłumie. Kiedy Harry uniósł głowę, kierując swoją uwagę na Rona, który przyklęknął na jednym kolanie i przybliżył się do niego.

— I jak się bawisz, stary?! — zawołał, starając się przekrzyczeć dudniącą muzykę i głośne rozmowy ich otaczające.

Widział, jak Harry wzruszył ramionami i westchnął.

— Chyba dobrze, bo ja wiem. — Mimo swojej małej awersji do imprezowania, uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela, ciesząc się jego obecnym szczęściem.

— Chyba? — powtórzył niezadowolony. Nie mógł przecież pozwolić, by Harry nudził się, podczas gdy on w najlepsze świętował!

— Nie przejmuj się mną, w końcu to twoje wielkie pięć minut!

Ron ani trochę nie miał zamiaru dalej opiewać w chwale, podczas gdy jego przyjaciel wyraźnie nie czuł się komfortowo w takim tłumie i przy głośnej muzyce.

Skoczył na podłogę ze stołu, na którym stał, a następnie nachylił się do Harry’ego.

— Idź po pelerynę. — Harry spojrzał się na niego, jakby co najmniej postradał rozum. — Zaufaj mi, nie pożałujesz tego!

Mimo wyraźnej niepewności i tak ruszył w górę schodów, przeciskając się przez świętujących gryfonów.

Ron nie musiał długo czekać na Harry’ego, który już po kilku minutach dołączył do niego przy wyjściu, z torbą na ramieniu i z pytającym spojrzeniem skierowanym w stronę Rona.  
Zanim udało im się niepostrzeżenie wyjść, zauważyło ich kilku chłopaków, siedzących na ziemi i grających w magiczne szachy.

— A dokąd to wybiera się nasza gwiazda wieczoru?! — zawołał głośno, przez co zwrócił uwagę reszty gryfonów, którzy od razu przodem do dwójki uciekinierów.

— Ku przygodzie! — odkrzyknął Deanowi, a gdy obraz Grubej Damy się za nimi zamknął, usłyszeli głośne wiwaty i śmiechy.

— Gdzie idziemy? — zapytał Harry, gdy zaczęli schodzić w dół po schodach.

— Zobaczysz!

Tak więc szli pod peleryną niewidką, ściśnięci blisko siebie, by ich stopy nie były widoczne. Ron musiał specjalnie się schylać, gdyż był znacznie wyższy od Harry’ego, który nie raz nad swoim wzrostem ubolewał.  
Drogę udało im się przejść bez większych przeszkód. Na szczęście nie spotkali pani Norris, Filcha, ani co gorsza — patrolującego Snape’a!  
Gdy stanęli przed drzwiami klasy numer jedenaście, ściągnęli z siebie pelerynę, którą Harry od razu schował do torby. Kruczowłosy ponownie chciał wyrazić na głos swoje wątpliwości, jednak zapomniał o tym, gdy usłyszał ciche kliknięcie, po którym Ron otworzył drzwi, gestem dłoni, zapraszając chłopaka do środka.

Klasa wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak za dnia, z wyjątkiem tego, że sufit pokazywał nocne niebo. Drzewa wciąż wyrastały z delikatnego mchu, pomniejsze rośliny tuż obok nich, a gdzieniegdzie znajdowały się skały, o które podczas lekcji się opierali.  
Ron złapał Harry’ego za dłoń, a następnie poprowadził do jedynego oświetlonego kąta sali, gdzie gwiazdy wskazywały im drogę.  
Stanął przy jednym drzewie, o które oparł chłopaka, by następnie zbliżyć się do niego, jednocześnie obejmując w pasie. Następnie zainicjował krótki pocałunek, który został przerwany przez chichot Harry’ego. Odsunął się nieco od niego i spojrzał z wyrzutem w jego stronę.

— Ron, jesteś niemożliwy — skwitował Harry z głupkowatym uśmiechem na twarzy, opierając czoło o ramię wyższego chłopaka. — Przeszliśmy taki kawał drogi tylko po to, byś mógł mnie w samotności pocałować?

— Wiem, że nie lubisz mieć publiczności — odparł nieco zbity z tropu i zawstydzony, uciekając wzrokiem w bok.

— Jestem jednak w stanie przeżyć wzrok ludzi, nie zamienię się przez to w kamień! — Ron wyraźnie nie rozumiał tej przenośni, na co Harry ponownie się zaśmiał. — To słodkie, że jesteś taki wyrozumiały, jednak, no wiesz… możesz mnie całować, kiedy tylko chcesz — dodał trochę nieśmiało.

— Nawet kiedy jest to przy innych? — upewnił się rudzielec, wpatrując się intensywnie w twarz Harry’ego, która zawsze zdradzała jego prawdziwe myśli i uczucia.

— Nawet wtedy. — Przewrócił oczami, opierając się głową o drzewo za nim.

— Nawet jeśli wokół będą paparazzi?

— I tak już wszyscy wiedzą o naszym związku — westchnął. — Jak zrobią parę zdjęć i wyślą je do Proroka, to zaoszczędzę na fotografie. Wytnę je sobie i oprawię w ramkę!

— Czyli wracamy do dormitorium? — Odpowiedzią Harry’ego był jedynie szeroki uśmiech. Chwycił swojego chłopaka za rękę, a następnie wyszli po cichu z sali.


End file.
